For animal tagging using a transponder, a small transponder is often required to minimise the effect on the animal. Traditionally transponders of small dimensions have been provided in a glass case, the glass case protecting the electronics of the transponder from the environment.
After animals have been tagged using a transponder, there is a chance that the animal will be consumed. With a small transponder, the transponder and its casing may also be consumed. Consumption of a glass case can be hazardous, which may prevent the use of small transponders.
In order to obtain the maximum benefit from a tagging programme, transponders should be as robust and reliable as possible.
Means of identification other than transponders may also be used. Transponders have an advantage of relative ease of detection and not requiring their own power source. However, other devices may be required, many of which may be electronic such as a sensor, processor and memory to record information. These may be susceptible to damage in certain environments, even if provided in a casing.
Animals are typically tagged with encased transponders by the encased transponder being implanted in the animal subcutaneously using a tool such as a syringe. The syringe needle through which the encased transponder is introduced into the animal opens an entry path. Over time this closes about the encased transponder. However, for a period of time after the encased transponder is introduced into the animal, the encased transponder is prone to migrating back along the entry path and possibly exiting the animal.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an encased transponder in the form of a tag and/or method of production thereof that overcomes or alleviates problems in tags and methods of production of tags at present or at least provides the public with a useful alternative.
It is a further or alternate object of the present invention to provide a tag with increased robustness and/or reliability.
Further objects of the invention may become apparent from the following description.